


Gordon and Grayson

by Batkate



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3102449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My miscellaneous Dickbabs drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tough Question

"W-will you go to prom with me?" he asked quickly, before he could chicken out.  
He heard her laugh. “Dick, of course I’ll go with you.”  
“You will?” He perked up, a smile beginning on his face.  
“Well sure! I mean, I figured you’d be asking one of your regular dates so I wasn’t going to press it, but to be honest I’d much rather go with my best friend than a date-date.”  
Dick managed to keep his smile until Babs had turned away to close her locker. “Right … my best friend,” he said to himself after she had left for Chemistry.


	2. Bad Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in my On Dark Wings universe

"You've been a bad girl."  
Wally blinked. “That’s it? That’s the line you’re going to use on Batgirl?”  
Dick huffed as he put on his Blackbird gear. “What’s wrong with it? It’s worked on other girls.”   
“Dude, other girls weren’t trying to stop you in the middle of a break-in while you said it. She will laugh at you and then punch you in the face.”


End file.
